


The Art of Loss - Supernatural Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Sam had lost his brother for a hundred Tuesdays, and then for six lonely months. Time is still counting down to the moment he loses Dean for good to the fires of hell. One thing Sam knows for sure, he is not letting his brother go now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations for created for the Supernatural Reversebang 2017 challenge, in which Leah_elisabeth claimed my prompt. She wrote this awesome story: [The Art of Loss.](http://leah-elisabeth.livejournal.com/4062.html)

  
**Title Banner**

**Prompt**  



End file.
